Hunters carry scented substances while hunting to mask their natural human scent and attract particular animals. Commercially available scent materials are available in liquid form and can be applied directly to the hunter's apparel. The liquid can also be applied to absorbent pads that can be strapped to or otherwise attached to the hunter. Commercially available scent materials can also be in the form of a solid wafer or other material that is pre-impregnated with scent or an attractant chemical.
Devices for attaching scented materials to hunters are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,010 to Grinarmi titled Scent Dispenser For Attachment Under A Shoe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,439 to Wilcox titled Scent Or Lure Dispensing Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,477 to Floyd titled Scented Hunting Strap, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,667 to Fore titled Device For Luring Deer. For luring purposes it can be desirable to attach the scent device so that the scent contacts the environment (e.g., the ground) and creates a scent trail as the hunter moves through the hunting environment. Preferably, the scent carrying device does not measurably add to the complexity of hunting and is not susceptible to falling off or otherwise failing in the field. In addition, since hunters sometimes wear the hunting apparel when they are not hunting and/or wear the same hunting apparel when hunting for different types of game, it is also desirable that the scent be easily removed from the hunting apparel.
Boots with integrated scent carrying means avoid some of the disadvantages associated with prior art scent carrying devices. Though such boots exist in the prior art, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,502 to Foster titled Scent Dispersing Boot, there is, nonetheless, a need for improved boots. There is a need in the art for an improved scent carrying devices and boots.